


For a Demon to Dance

by HomicidalGage



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, alois trancy - Freeform, gay ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalGage/pseuds/HomicidalGage
Summary: Ciel has spent years in the demon world with Sebastian, and it's become nothing interesting. He begins to long for his mundane life. After a crazy demon girl gets him out he runs into more problems than he expected. A girl looking for vengeance, her twin demon servants, and a whole tsunami of crazy. Sebastian must get to his lord before everything goes more wrong than it is





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I first started writing this in middle school. This will be a trainwreck, but that whole second season is now looked at like it never existed, so why not add to it?

"Why do you cry girl?"

"I finally found him. I found him, and he's gone?"

"Who's gone? Is it that boy in your arms?"

"Alois. My poor Alois."

"Do you want him back?"

"Would you like revenge?" Silhouettes holding hands step forward, their other hands outstretched.

"Make a deal with us princess. Make a deal and we will fulfill the wishes in your heart."


	2. To Be a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel can't take the boredom that demon life surprisingly is. He wants to get back to the human world. On one of his daily trips to the cliff he and Sebastian entered from he meets a demon girl who wants him gone.

“Sebastiaaaaaan! Sebastian!”

“Coming, master.” the annoyed butler huffs, climbing the stairs to his master’s room. Pushing the door open his eyes rest upon a man standing in front of a mirror, shirtless. The man motions to a shirt and vest laying on the bed behind him. “I know you know how to do that yourself.” The man smirks, and turns to look at his butler.

“How else am I to have use of you? We are still in contract by technicality.” He pulls at the eyepatch resting over his right eye to reveal their contract symbol.

“And I still think our contract should have been terminated, due to the fact there is no possible way to have your soul.” The man chuckles, and shrugs.

“Come on, make yourself useful you filthy demon.” Sebastian rolls his eyes, and picks up the shirt.

“You insult yourself as well when you say things like that.” His master slides his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, allowing Sebastian to button it.

“That may be true, but I don’t entirely care.” The butler helps the man with his dark blue vest, looking at him thoughtfully. The man gives him an odd look. “What is it?”

“You look so much like your father.”

“And remind me as to how you know that.”

“I once made a visit to the demon he was in contract with.” He brushes a hand down the vest, smoothing it out, and straightens his posture. “Now, stop pushing. I can’t tell you how that ended in relation to the fire. I’ve already told you that, Ciel.” Ciel sighs.

“What’s on the agenda today?”

“Same as yesterday.”

“So...wasting away until I pick up my violin tonight? Well, I’m going to go explore then.” Sebastian goes to speak, but Ciel stops him. “Yes, I know, no going into the human world. I get it. You’ve been telling me for years now.” His butler sighs.

“Don’t travel far.” Ciel makes no signal of acknowledgement to this, and exits the room. He runs his hand down the banister as he travels down the stairs, and lets his mind wander to times at Phantomhive manor. He will never admit it, but he misses everyone. He misses his servants, even Agni and Soma, and even though he doesn’t feel in his heart what she had felt for him...he misses Lizzy.

He left the house Sebastian and him have been living in, and walked in a seemingly random direction. The Demon World is a lot more beautiful than people would think. Beautiful plant life grows everywhere, like the roses on the cliff leading in. All the houses and the “town” itself is surrounded by a large, rather dangerous forest. This is what Ceil currently walks into. He can hear the growling and the movement of the inhabitants inside, but ignores it. He’s walked this path many times now, and nothing has bothered him yet. Ciel soon finds himself at the bottom of the cliff that him and Sebastian had jumped from all those years ago, and is now filled with that oh to familiar longing for the mundane as he looks up. He lets out a sigh, wondering what everyone could be doing right now.

“I wonder how Lizzy’s handling adulthood. I bet she actually gets to do things. What’s here to do but play violin, and walk through the forest?”

“You could go see them.” Staying cool and collected Ciel turns around to face the direction of the voice. A figure steps out of the forest with blazing pink eyes. It’s a girl, large light pink pigtails swaying as she bounces on the balls of her feet. She bats her lashes, and grins. “You could go see the human world.” Ciel sidesteps her statement.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” She giggles at his remark.

“Of course you haven’t, silly. Us more natural demons don’t fraternize with those where you live, but you’re not like any of us,” She steps towards him, “are you?”

“What do you mean....more natural?”

“We like the forest. We don’t like your houses, and,” she shakes her head, “concrete paths. We also can be recognized from our tribal markings.” She motions to the have diamond like blue paint below her eyes, and the ring painted around her neck, it coming into two points on top, and one on the bottom.

“There isn-” She waves him off.

“Yes, I know. Concrete paths are a human thing. You know that all too well, don’t you?”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I have better things to do than talk to some wild psychopath.” He goes to walk away, but stops at her laughter.

“Like, play your violin? Personally I prefer the sound of drums, but I guess when you were once of high ranking you can’t help yourself.” She does a mock bow, and Ciel growls in frustration.

“What do you want?” She smiles and plops down on a rock.

 

“For you to leave, but it looks like you already want to. You just don’t belong here. Demons like you shouldn’t exist.” Ciel lowers his brows into a glare. “Come on, don’t you want to see the people who were once in your life.” They sit in silence, as Ciel looks up the cliff.

“What do I have to do?”


End file.
